Apocalypse
Personality Apocalypse is a silent-yet-powerful mutant, trained since childhood to become even more powerful by his adoptive father's training. He is a powerful schemer, having planned his goals for a long time. He sees himself as an instrument of fate, which will push the evolution of humankind even further. This all seems to indicate that he has a god complex. Physical appearance * Apocalypse Appearance Powers and Abilities Apocalypse possesses a multitude of powers derived from his original mutation and the Eye of Ages technology that he merged with thousands of years later. His original mutation gave him a grey complexion and enhanced physical capabilities - such as strength, speed, reflexes, and endurance. After merging with the Eye of Ages, his physical powers were greatly enhanced far beyond their original capabilities. He developed advanced telepathy (capable of defeating Professor Xavier using Cerebro to amplify his own power), advanced telekinesis, technological manipulation and merging/possession (as seen when he merged with a Sentinel robot, which turned blue as a result of possession), self-molecular structure manipulation in order to alter and modify any part of his physiology to enhance his powers, increase his size, or even transform any part of his body into a weapon (as seen when he transformed his arm into a laser cannon). The technology he manipulates allowed him to teleport Magneto, Professor Xavier, and Storm into his pyramid with a wave of his hand. He was also able to create a perfect clone of Mystique (or perhaps a copy of her body, as her original body was trapped in a stone form and later shattered by Rogue, however, it was more than likely that Apocalypse was strong enough to make a stone replica of her that used her actual body as a starting point, teleporting her to a safe location for later). All in all, Apocalypse can be considered one of (if not) the most powerful mutants currently on Earth. Since he was found by Baal in Egypt, Apocalypse trained under his tutelage, learning swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. His adoptive father considered his outstanding strength and speed unnatural. After being imprisoned, he lost most of his life-force, but after absorbing the multiple life-force energies Rogue had collected from the X-men, Brotherhood and Magneto's Acolytes, his life-force and powers were restored. His technology allowed him to take control of other mutants and greatly enhance their powers, like he did with Magneto, Mystique, Storm, and Charles Xavier, transforming them into his Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. His technology can also generate impenetrable, purple energy barriers, able to withstand any blast of human artillery (even multiple satellites falling from space left no scratch on them). Only sub-atomic disruption technology can effectively disrupt the force fields. The technology was also capable of traveling through time and space. Early Life Apocalypse, as a infant, was abandoned in the middle of the Egyptian desert thousands of years ago. He was rescued by a tribe of bandits as the group found him by hearing his cries and adopted him. He soon became the best warrior of his tribe to the point he was considered unbeatable. The Pharaoh Rama-Tut, who came from another time and possessed futuristic technology, feared Apocalypse. So, he sent his army to attack Apocalypse's tribe, killing everyone including his adoptive father, Baal. Rama-Tut was unsuccessful as Apocalypse's anger grew so strong that he killed off the rest of the enemies. Apocalypse attempted to hunt down Rama-Tut but he fled, leaving behind some of his advanced technology. One such device was the Eye of Ages, which would give Apocalypse the tool to change all of humanity into mutants, but many would not survive the transformation. When he learned how to harness it's power, he decided to use his own body to power the device. When he started using the device, it started sucking life out of him, and he was betrayed by his servants who caged him in it. Buried in the mountains of Tibet, his servants put the Eye of Ages in a chamber sealed behind three doors that would take the power of a mutant to unlock. They left behind Hieroglyphics warning of Apocalypse to further prevent his escape. Season 2 Mesmero offers to help resurrect Apocalypse so, to open the first door out of three to Apocalypse's chamber, he mind-controlled Jean, Kurt, Spyke and Shadowcat to fetch mysterious rings around the world. He succeeds, and it happens that those rings are put on a special bar to make a literal key. Season 3 For the second key, Mastermind, who was with Magneto, reads his mind and, from what he saw in Mesmero's mind, told The Master of Magnetism that there are two halves to an ancient artifact. When the two halves are joined, they form a huge spider that will be the key to the 2nd door. It happened to actually be the guardian for the second door, so, when Magneto destroyed it, the second door opened. For the third key, Mesmero mind-controls Rogue to absorb all the X-Men's, Brotherhood's, and Acolyte's powers. He uses Mystique to open the door to the chamber by having her place her hands on a Mystical Stand that tuns her entire body to stone, and Rogue then gives Apocalypse his powers. Season 4 Magneto attacked him (by using the remains of some robots) but he supposedly killed him, then later Mystique. Then Professor X and Storm tried to talk to him, however, he did not agree and supposedly killed them, too. Later, as he sets up four pyramids to turn the world's population into mutants, he uses the Four Horsemen, Xavier, Magneto, Storm, and Mystique, who were merely mind-controlled, to guard the pyramids. After a while of battling, the slaves seem to have won until Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Cyclops breach his pyramid. Wolverine then sends Nightcrawler to scout ahead but Apocalypse knocks him out cold. Then Mystique (controlled by Apocalypse) then knocks out Cyclops. Then all of Apocalypse's slaves are out cold. Rogue, by then using the powers of Dorian Leech, then attempts to shut down Apocalypse in his tomb and does it with help from Wolverine, trapping Apocalypse in time forever. But it is suspected that Apocalypse will return. Notes *It is unknown if this incarnation of Apocalypse possesses immortality in addition to his other powers. Although he was weakened by the Eye of Ages when he initially used it over 5,000 years prior, it is likely the Eye preserved him rather than his mutant abilities. *Before becoming more like his mainstream appearance from the comics and original cartoon series, Apocalypse never spoke. *As he was abandoned, it is unknown who his birth parents were. Other faces of Apocalypse Uncanny_-_App..png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) New_X_-_App..png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Apocalypse X-Men days of future past.jpg|X-Men: Days of Future Past Film (2014) X-men Anim- Apoco.png|X-Men: The Animated Series TV Series (1992-1997) Wolverine and the X-Men .Apocalypse.png|Wolverine and the X-Men TV Series (2008-2009) W & X-men -App..png|Wolverine and the X-Men TV Series (2008-2009) Apocalypse X-Men Ledgends.jpg|X-Men Legends Game (2004) Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Apocalypse Category:Mutant Category:Adults Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse